Lucas Oak
Lucas Oak or simply known as Lucas by those who know him, is the grandson of Rowan Oak, twin brother of Dawn, the first cousin twice removed of Professor Samuel Oak and the first cousin of Sakura Oak. He is currently training to become a fully-fledged Pokemon Trainer and defeat the Sinnoh League, and is travelling the Sinnoh Region with his sister and their lifelong best friend, Barry. Basic Information *Lucas' height is 5'3" *Lucas' astrological sign is Sagittarius *Lucas' dream is to beat the Sinnoh League *Lucas' favourite food is broccoli and his least favourite food is asparagus *Lucas' hobbies are battling Pokemon and painting *Lucas wishes to battle Sam and his sister *Lucas has currently caught and owned 1 species of Pokemon: **This includes: **#1/107 Sinnoh Pokemon Early Life Not much is known about Lucas' early life, except that he was born in Sandgem Town a minute younger than histwin sister, Lucas, and that the two spent much time with their grandfather, Professor Rowan, in their youth, prior to his departure for the Kanto Region. After Professor Rowan's prolonged visit to his cousin, Professor Oak, Dawn and Lucas moved to Jubilife City. It is also known that not too long after the start of the series, Lucas and his twin sister Dawn, left on their own Pokemon Journey after receiving Starter Pokemon from their grandfather, with Lucas receiving a Piplup. History Sinnoh Saga Lucas made his debut in the 39th chapter, Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is, ''along with his sister, Dawn. Lucas and Dawn travelled to Hearthome City from Oreburgh City on advice from their grandfather, Professor Rowan, and met up with Sam. After spending an afternoon with Sam, and going for lunch together, the twins met up with Sam's friends, Eliza and Drasna in the evening and together they went out for dinner, and gained valuable advice from the experienced Trainers whom they were surrounded by. After dinner they returned to their rooms in the Pokemon Center and departed for Eterna City the next morning. Lucas appeared a second time, albeit briefly, in ''Team Galactic Returns. On their way back down from a training session in the Veilstone foothills, Sam and his friends come across the sounds of a scuffle in an alley. This leads them to Lucas and Dawn Oak, and their friend, Barry. The group saves Lucas, Dawn, Barry and their defeated Pokemon from Team Galactic, who accosted them to steal their Pokedexes. Afterwards, the group encounters Looker on a stakeout. After Looker disappears again, Lucas and his friends are taken out for dinner by Sam. Personality Although Lucas has only appeared once, several things can be gleaned about his personality. Lucas unlike his sister, Dawn, is very quiet, or at least, quieter than his sister. Lucas prefers not to talk as often, letting his sister do much of the talking, though when he does talk he's very to the point and down to business. He is a bit more serious and level-headed than his sister, though is friendly, just like Dawn is. Like his sister, Lucas is easily able to make friends, no matter where they are. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation Badges Sinnoh *Coal Badge Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters